<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt by Paradise_Found</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876053">Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found'>Paradise_Found</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodily Fluids, Erotica, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Love, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Ravage - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a lot of eye contact, a lot of hand holding, female orgasm, male orgasm, semi-rough sex, small smidge of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makeup sex is the best sex. This work is dedicated to my number one fan: Claranidala. Thank you so much for such devoted readership, your support means more to me than words can describe. This work will have 7 chapters, epilogue included.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claranidala/gifts">Claranidala</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup, this right here is a straight up orgy. Malgus and Eleena deserve it! I love these dorks so much I can’t even stand it! I will put appropriate warnings on each chapter as I upload them.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No smut in this chapter yet, unfortunately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eleena almost breaks into a skip in her steps towards the Sith Sanctum. One arm cradles a voluminous bouquet of freshly cut flowers. She consciously slows her pace; it is most unbecoming of a non-human to be so jovial. This pretentious air, a veil over their romance, is something she has learned to put up with, it comes with the territory of loving someone like him. Over time, she’s grown to be adept with lies to cover her tracks, it is not an indication of what she truly wishes, but a compromise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The looming dark tower of the Sith Sanctum overshadows her. Its power unseen, and disperses throughout the city in an invisible web, all of the citizens within Kaas City unknowingly trapped, obeying the silent commands of their masters. She too obeys but does so out of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands and waits at the predestined spot where she is supposed to meet him. Her arm clutches the wrapping around the flowers, she can’t help but grin at their beauty. Weeks have gone by without a word from him, and finally, a short sentence in an otherwise bland correspondence flushed her senses, nearly made her lose her balance from standing up too fast. She repeats his words to herself in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Meet me at the Sanctum in one hour.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She checks her chrono. A little early, but she can wait. She has all the time in the world. The Sith Sanctum is relatively empty at this time of the day. The eternal clouds of Kaas City sit low in the air, creating almost a fog around her. A familiar chill tingles on her heated skin. Sounds of speeders hurrying past, a reassuring ambience that she, and soon, they, will not be seen quite as easily. A brief feeling of being watched snatches her out of the mist of her thoughts. She looks up at the entrance, and a smile beams across her face. She grips the flowers in her hand even tighter, soon she will have her own inescapable embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleena.” Malgus approaches her but leaves a distance that suggests a relationship established in platonic respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ver—Master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that for?” His eyes turn down towards her hand, a soft breeze touches the petals, the scent of them evolve in the air, along with the scent of sweat and battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I thought would brighten up the house,” She grins at the conception of her idea, “to welcome you home, Master.” A roll of her eyes at the false alias she must call him whenever they’re in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of something else more welcoming.” He says with a low voice and steps closer to her. He looks around, there is no one else except the speeder droid, standing as if bolted to the permacrete. He leads her to a darkened corner by the entrance and kisses the lips he dreams about. “I’ve missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Veradun.” Eleena reaches for his gloved hand. He squeezes the slight of hers under his palm. He has not held something so powerful and yet delicate in all of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darth Malgus. A word.” Malgus tenses at his title, spoken with a muffle that signifies a barrier of sound. He turns and sees the Sith standing not far from him. Even with the full mask, he can deduce the plethora of questions the man has about Eleena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darth Marr. Yes, certainly. She is only my slave, nothing more.” Malgus drops his grip on Eleena’s hand like she is a piece of dirty garbage that has defiled his armour with its stench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Sith talk in hushed tones. The speeders whiz by, the dense cloud cover invades further inward, a gust of wind blows underneath her lekkus and they stiffen, not from the chill, but from her simmering anger. She closes her free hand in a tight fist, her nails dig into the soft flesh of her palm, where Malgus’s hand has been just a few seconds ago. She adjusts her hold on the flowers so that they face petals down towards the puddled ground of the city, shedding some already wilted petals free, a mark for the sudden coldness she feels inside her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malgus offers a quick bow to the masked Sith as he leaves. He turns to Eleena and starts to lead her towards the comfort of home. They walk a few steps in silence, with Eleena keeping her distance, just a step behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not the place to quarrel. We will talk further when we arrive home.” Malgus says to the air in front of him, but loud enough to be heard by the person behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleena stops, her heels resolute in a small collection of freshly fallen rain. “I will walk home alone, Master. Please, go on without me.” She turns and walks the other way, where she has stood a few moments earlier, waiting so eagerly for her lover. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come visit me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy">my tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No smut in this chapter yet, unfortunately. Very brief and tame violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The front door opens. Eleena takes off her shoes and steps inside. She thought the brisk walk alone would have eased her emotions. As soon as she sees Malgus sitting casually at the dining table, with a cup of tea, still in his armour, all of her wounded feelings resurface, rolling waves of fury lapping at the sharpness of his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is only my slave, nothing more.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She calmly walks towards the kitchen, unwraps the flowers and puts them in an empty vessel. She turns the faucet and retrieves some water to prolong the countdown of days before they finally die. She goes about her task in silence, acutely aware of Malgus’s eyes on her every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you permission to speak freely.” Malgus says behind the rim of his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleena hears him but chooses to ignore it. She plucks the already wilted petals off of the arrangement of flowers, one by one, and lays them neatly on the counter. Stunning and yet half-dead, such beauty is meant to be short-lived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleena, I know you heard me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not need your permission to speak freely.” She says with charges of anger at the peacefulness of limp petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then speak!” Malgus slams his cup down on the table, spilling some hot tea on his armoured hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am only a slave to you?” She turns to confront him, eyes narrow in confusion and anger from the words he uttered. She knows they must play this foolish game out in public, but he could have said something else other than “slave” and he could have not dropped her hand that easily under the prying eyes of another Sith. She grips the neck of the vase, bracing for Malgus’s defence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being hysterical, it was simply something I had to say.” He laughs. It is a laugh one can’t help but release when something asinine is said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She anchors herself with her hand still on the vase, tightening her grasp, inch by inch. “Had to say? Why? Are you embarrassed for loving me? Do you even love me? What is ‘this’ to you?” She gestures the two of them in the air. A blurt of her thoughts, raw and strained to the hurt she feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleena, please calm yourself. My patience is wearing thin.” He sighs and takes another sip of his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My patience is also wearing thin. Why do you never want to talk about us? Is it because we do not exist?” She raises her voice, almost a yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this not enough for you?” Malgus bolts up at the pricks of provocation prodding at him. He begins to pace. A poor excuse of an outlet for his emotions, for it only builds his rage further. He can release that rage out on the battlefield, but not here at home, and certainly not at her. He can only think of one other thing to unleash his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no future for me as your servant, your slave.” She snarls at the word of what she used to be. A slave. There is nothing else in the galaxy that brings her such hatred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh finally, the truth comes out.” His pacing stops at the heart of this conversation, one that they’ve had before. It’s always the same topic, just different iterations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the truth. I love you, but I need more.” Blue eyes look upon the gold of his, pleading for something to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have given you all I have, there is nothing left.” Malgus’s arm cut through the air as if striking down an opponent with his lightsaber; a wish for this conversation to cease. He moves away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet I am only a slave to you? You tell a lie to yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps that lie is about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to see her face. In that instant, he wishes he could rewind time and stop the physicality of his falsity from existing. The expression on her face changes from morose to pure lividity. Without thinking, she hurls the vase of flowers towards the center of his chest, where his heart should be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come visit me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy">my tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, some smut! Warning: some acts of coercion is depicted in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The vase shatters into large and small pieces against the impact on his chest piece. They explode in the air around him, flowers drop limp to the floor, his face wet from the water that prolonged their beauty. A piece of the vessel cut into his face, delayed drops of blood start to ooze from the cut, painting a petal that used to be white, into the colour of bright blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleena gasps softly, her lekkus curve outward in surprise at his lack of reaction. He could have stopped it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have stopped it. She did not intend on the vase breaking and cutting his face, but what’s done is done. She hopes the vase has wounded a part of him, just like his words did to her. She turns to retreat to her room, bare heels clang hot with resentment. A wave of the Force abruptly stops her in her path, mid-motion, she struggles against the unseen power that keeps her stasis. Malgus walks towards her and stands in front of her frozen gait, with his hand outstretched, and with a treacherous smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not get away with that.” he says. He rubs the fresh cut, smearing blood on his face and gloved fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hates that smirk. She hates that she loves that smirk. She wants to slap that smirk off of his face and kiss him until his lips bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release me!” she demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk widens into a sneer in the presence of her anger, it is like a delicacy. With a slight wave of his hand, Eleena drops into his chest with a spring forward motion. She lets out a disgusted cry and pushes him away from her. He catches her wrist just as she is about to pass him on her way to her room. He pulls her to the wall, his hand shackling both of hers, not letting her fight back. He leans in to kiss her. Fully aware of his intentions before he makes his move, she turns her head, rejecting his advances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am only a slave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should do what your Master commands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans in again, determined to meet his lips with hers. He succeeds, only for a second. She bites his lower lip, drawing fresh blood on his tongue. A recoil from the taste, he touches her bite, loosening the hold he had on Eleena. She darts out of his shadow and moves towards the safety of her bedroom, only to be stopped for a second time. Malgus pins her against the wall again and pushes her into its coldness, with her hands raised over her head, bound by his forearm. She fights back as much as she can muster, but no freedom comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at the restrictiveness of her trousers, slides the tip of his finger under the closure and yanks it down to her thighs, revealing the simplicity of her undergarment. It all happens so quickly that she doesn't have the time to react to this disrespect. She struggles to get free under his arm. There is a look in his eyes, a look at that tells her that whatever she tries to do, it will be for naught. Malgus bites the tip of his glove and jerks it off. He slips his hand under the softness of her undergarment, between her warm femininity, and strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is too focused on her anger to be aroused at first, but slowly, his teases bring forth a gush of fluids, she can feel herself becoming wetter, more slippery as his fingers work the spot between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S—stop.” She says in between breathy moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? But you seem to be enjoying this. You’re responding so well to my touch. Are you certain you want me to stop?” He smirks, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forces her body towards his stupid grin and tries to kiss him. He pulls back from her and clicks his tongue, like catching a schoolgirl cheating on an exam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I have to punish you for being naughty.” he whispers. He stops the tease of his fingers and takes it out of her damp undergarment. Eleena cries at the emptiness of her arousal, mouth open, she licks her lips and watches his hand, hovering in mid-air, taunting her with his foreplay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to continue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters her privacy again with a soft tickling motion, her brows, anxious in pleasure, moans weak and erotic, lekkus shiver in excitement. She peers into his eyes as he works his fingers on her drenched insides, she feels the drowning of herself under his gaze. Two empty bottomless pits of gold lava; they are eating her alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malgus’s fingers pick up the pace as her breathing speeds to their climax. Eleena claws her nails deep into the armour he wears on his forearm, the resistance from it gives her a rush she doesn’t think she needs until she feels it. She tilts her head back towards the wall, neck muscles tenses, legs tight, her urge quivering on the edge of her orgasm. She looks at him, one last time before the end, brows tight in anticipation of the explosion of her sexual fluids. He kisses her, fully and without restraint. His tongue searches for hers inside heated flesh, his fingers continue to tease, fast and committed in their purpose. Her calves contract, making her stand on the tips of her toes. She lets out an intense cry right in his mouth as a pool of her arousal soaks his fingers, a line of glistening cream runs down the inside of her thigh, a slow descend, matching the waves of her breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps back and pulls his hand out, the puddle of her moisture turns into thin threads of silk in the air. Eleena slumps to the floor, shuddering involuntarily. She peers up from her wetness to his soggy fingers. His tongue emerges from behind partially closed lips, lengthening further and further towards the slick cream on his hand. He licks, just for a taste, then inserts two of his fingers into his mouth in their entirety, and savours the anger that has brought her to her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come visit me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy">my tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter contains mild coercion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eleena looks on with loathing, not from the act of tasting her climax, but from the ease in which he brought out this sudden switch of anger to pleasure. She takes her time to stand, lekkus still shaking from her hot orgasm. With trousers drooping on her thighs, she returns to tread the path towards her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malgus catches hold of her hips. He lifts her into his arms, high above the floor, she fights back and squirms, like an animal just before slaughter. Without his usual gentleness, he throws her on the dining table, spilling his cup of tea everywhere. She yelps in response. The cup rolls on the floor quietly around the legs of the table and stops when it reaches the end of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve forgotten it is still there. Are you alright? Did it burn you?” Malgus stops whatever he is about to do to her and asks caringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s tepid now.” She lays a hand on the table and drops of neglected tea fall from the space between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, thankful that Eleena is unharmed. Immediately, its innocence transforms into villainy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malgus hurriedly grabs the top of her trousers and pulls it off in one swift motion. He pushes her, a suggestion more so than a demand, towards the flat of the table. He kneels before her and directs her legs wide. She can see his eyes from where she lies, a full assessment of the sopping mess before him. He returns her gaze, with knowing sin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malgus leans in and starts to feast. His hand on the inside of her knee, lifting her leg high, the other rests on tip-toes on his shoulder plate. He licks her through the soak of her undergarment, breaths excruciatingly hot on her already inflamed privacy. He nuzzles the drenched cloth to the side with his nose. The taste of his tongue on her bare skin makes her moan, a moan that is both loud and seductive, a moan that sounds like she is in pain. And she is, in pain from the torment of his attractiveness, like the gravitational allure between two colliding galaxies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grips the borders of the table, knuckles pale, tendons stretched to their limits. He continues his gluttony, everything feels wet and warm, whether it’s her or the spilled tea, she cannot tell. Malgus relishes in the weakness he makes her feel in this moment. He accompanies her moans with sounds of his own, the sounds of eating something so delicious he does not want to finish the meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her buttocks rock to the rhythm of his sucking, making a lewd sound of the spilled tea on the table. Her head writhes in pleasure, she reaches down to hold something, something to help tether her to this moment. She touches his gloved hand that grasps the side of her hip, fingers locked, her palm sticks to his glove from the sweat of her urge. There is a moment where she holds her breath, the calm before the storm, the quiet before she unleashes the torrent she keeps under restrain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“VERADUN!” She screams his name, for all the neighbours to hear. Malgus drowns in the burst of her orgasm, he stops the work of his tongue and comes up for a breath of air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her undergarment wasn’t ruined before, it is ruined now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come visit me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy">my tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eleena has scars all over her back in my headcanon. No warnings apply.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malgus lies on top of her, to see her at her most vulnerable. He touches his bare hand to her cheek, soft and heated. There is a kindness that is always present in his eyes, everyone seems to be blind to it, but it is as bright as the sun to Eleena. She leans forward and kisses him, his lips wet with her own juices, the taste of her climax sear on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands move quickly to release his battle greaves, his pained erection begs to be freed under the tight armour. She pulls everything that holds his excitement in armoured prison down towards the floor. Her fingers claim the taut smoothness of his buttocks and comfort the shivering firm shaft of his bulge. She takes his gloved hand, bites a fingertip as he did before and liberates it from protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly, she tries to take her undergarment off, but her foot slips on the spilled tea covering the table, causing her to wobble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me.” Malgus grabs a hold of it and rips it off, frayed threads exposed and fabric in tatters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts a hand on her back, tracing the bumps of her scars. He holds her up as he enters the sanctuary he has so perfectly lubricated for himself. A moan of both pain and pleasure escapes her burning lips, she tilts her head back and convulses from the massive girth now within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you.” He cups the back of her neck and directs her gaze to him. Her eyes cannot avoid the look on his face, it is intense with all-consuming need. He strokes the extremely erogenous spot just before the start of one of her lekkus. His touch sends her to soaring heights of elation, eyes roll back, her sounds increase in their violence, louder and more vulgar than before. She pulls his chest piece to her, beads of perspiration touch on their foreheads. The smell of him, sweat drenched from battle and their yearning for each other, even when it’s tipped in fury, expedites her journey to her destination. Each of his thrust powerful and shameless in their movements, the sounds of liquid sloshing in sync with the pace of their breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nails dig into his neck, she is panting now, unable to look at him any further, she releases a low, guttural sound and she climaxes again, lekkus quiver and another stream of liquids fall within her. She holds onto his neck for safety, breaths decelerating for her to return from her cataclysmic orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slumps on the table, utterly spent. He has taken all of her energy from her. Eleena slowly opens her eyes, only to meet that wicked smirk again. His fingers wrap around hers, both hands clenched tightly as his thrusting accelerates to his demanding need.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come visit me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy">my tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No warnings apply, unless you're turned off by reading about male orgasm. The Eleena in my headcanon has scars all over her back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malgus’s hands, strong and unrelenting, manipulate her to his liking. He flips Eleena on her side, one leg bent at the knee, with the other held high above, right beside his cheek. He pulls her body towards his groin with each movement of his hips. He is so close, he can taste it in the air. He plunges himself into her, speeding up his momentum. A duet of euphoric cries orchestrates without music. Both sense each other’s burning lust, both on the edge of pain and pleasure. Faster and deeper with every push, he is almost at his breaking point. Long groans release themselves, the slick sound of moisture against skin, again and again, it rings without guilt. He licks his lips for the last time, in preparation for the imminent ecstasy. </p><p>At last, with one more thrust, he yells out in the release of his satisfaction. His melted passion pulses within her. The beat of his heart pounds in between her legs, each boom floods her with scorching viscosity. </p><p>Malgus collapses on top of Eleena, shuddering as his breaths slow from the passing of his orgasm. He kisses her cheek with soft longing, nothing makes him as tired as pleasuring her. They lie on the table, in the puddle of their intimacy, with spilled tea still dribbling their way down to the floor. He feels an odd sensation under him. She is shaking, but something is wrong.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” he asks.</p><p>She covers her face in her hands and cries. Demure sobs at first, then, like the opening of her sexuality, she releases the hurt she felt earlier into lines of hot tears. They expose themselves out of her protective hands and onto the wet table. Her tears mix as one with spilled tea, turning her sorrow into an invisible show.</p><p>“Eleena.” He calls to her and caresses the side of her lekku gently. He isn’t trying to calm her, but a reassurance of his devotion to her until the end of his days.</p><p>She fixes herself into a fetal position. Her hands still cover the hurt on her face. No explanation comes; sometimes tears say more than words. Malgus lifts her into his arms, she locks hers around his shoulders and buries her face in his neck. The person that brings her this much pain is the only one that can comfort her. This is the curse of loving someone like him. A drop of her sadness makes its way under the fit of his chest piece, it runs slowly on his pectoral muscles, dissipates and absorbs into his skin.</p><p>He brings her to their bedroom and lowers her to the floor. Standing, she slumps her head on his chest, tears fall onto the floor like raindrops. He silently takes off each item of her clothing. He then does the same for himself, until they’re both naked. He eases her into the inviting softness of the bed. Facing each other, her hands still shield her emotions. Her cries become mournful and she chokes from the lack of air. Malgus takes her hands and holds them in his. Trembling, she slowly allows him to pry her hands away, revealing her dishevelled complexion—eyes swollen, tears flowing sideways, nose dripping with discharge, lips reddened and raw. </p><p>“You have never been a slave or a servant to me. You never will be.” The simplicity of his remark, tender and deliberate, is something she has wished for so long to hear. This silly game they have to play, it deceives her into thinking his love is false, when everything he does, proves that the opposite is true. </p><p>They lie together, cuddled to each other. Her cries diminish with each exhaled breath on his chest. His fingers trace the permanent pain she bears on her back, lines of old scar tissue occupy every bit of available skin. He thinks back on the day when he first saw her, and how grateful he is now for that one decision he made all those years ago, even if he still doesn’t fully comprehend the reason behind it.</p><p>He kisses the back of her hands, reverent and soothing. Perhaps it does not completely show the depths of his love for her, but it is a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No warning apply. This is the last chapter of this fic. Thank you so much for sticking around until the end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleena wakes from her sleep. Drowsy eyes open to the view of their bedroom and a half-naked Malgus, with a towel around his neck and another wrapped around his waist, beads of water shimmer on his pale skin under the light from the window.</p><p>He smiles at her, warm and kind. He comes to her side of the bed and sits on the edge, resting his hand on her thigh. She looks away; she has not completely absolved him of his transgressions. </p><p>“Must I beg for your forgiveness?” A quiet acknowledgement of his guilt, golden eyes searching for the truth in her heart.</p><p>“You hurt me, deeply.” she confronts him.</p><p>He looks out of the large windows at the city traffic outside. The rain has started again, the break was too short. He turns and holds her hands in his, hoping it would reflect his sincerity. </p><p>“I regret my words and my actions. I am sorry for the hurt I caused.” He says with a slight squeeze of her hands.</p><p>She closes her eyes and inhales his scent, a heavy exhale draws her emotions forward. “I am very tired of this game, Veradun.” Her expression forlorn. It’s not that she wants some kind of title, she just wants freedom and recognition. Freedom to show her love for the galaxy to see, and recognition of his affection in return.</p><p>“I understand.” He moves closer to Eleena and takes her in his arms with the side of her head resting on his shoulder. He caresses the base of her lekku and she responds with a gentle twitch. “We will have what we desire, soon. I will make sure of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized recently (someone told me) that I write smut/erotica (and everything else for that matter) in an unconventional way. I apologize if you came looking for one thing and were left with another. I hope you still had a good time. Call me later ok?</p><p>Come visit me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy">my tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>